


Madaling araw na

by CelestialHotdogs



Category: Karanduun, Karanduun-Hiraya - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Other, engkanto boy does not like saltwater smell, gabi na pre, not angst(?), tanginamohas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:28:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26215678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialHotdogs/pseuds/CelestialHotdogs
Summary: Hindi ata si Has ok pero okay lang
Relationships: Liyas???/Haliyo???
Kudos: 4





	Madaling araw na

Lumipas na and madaling araw at si Salome ay gising parin. Nakasandal siya sa pader ng kanilang dormitory habang naninigarilyo.  
“PREEEEEEEEE”  
Alam n ani Salome kung sino ito. Huminga sya ng malalim at tumingala upang ibuga ang usok.  
“Bakit ba tuwing gabi mo ko bimubulabog?” Lumingon si Salome kay Has, nakangiti at may hawak-hawak na papel.  
“Tuwing gabi lang kase kita nakikita.” Inabot ni Has ang papel kay Salome.  
“Lagi kitang nakikita sa umaga, kung ano-ano ginagawa mo.” Kinuha ni Salome ang papel at binasa ang tula na nakasulat dito. Kumunot noo ni Salome habang nagbabasa at nang natapos niya ito, tumingin sya kay Has... tuminging siya sa tula… tumingin ulit siya kay Has at nagtanong, “Okay ka lang?”  
“Oo, bakit?” sagot ni Has, nakangisi parin.  
Medyo nagalala si Salome pero hindi na niya kinulit. Napabuntong hininga so Salome, tinapon niya ang natiti8ra sa kaniyang sigarilyo at tinapakan.  
“Sige, sabi mo eh. Maayos yung tula, gagawan ko nalang ng tono at chords. Tapos bigay ko sa mga kabanda ko.” Tinupi niya ang papael at nilagay sa bulsa ng kaniyang pajama. “Malay mo, sa gig namin, kantahin na namin.”  
“Ganun kabilis? Eh diba bukas na yun?”  
“Oo.”  
“PREEEEE!” Lumapit sa Has kay Salome. Hindi ni Salome alam kung yayakapin ba siya nito o yuyugyugin, pero di na niya hihintayin upang malaman. Tinakpan ni Salome ang ilong niya at naglagay ng isang daliri sa labi niya. “Gago, wag ka maingay, mahuli akong naninigarilyo rito eh.”  
  
“Ay, sorry pre.” Bulong ni Has pabalik pero malakas paren naman ang boses niya. _‘Tanga ba to?’_ Inisip ni Salome. _‘Oo.’_ Sagot rin niya sa sarili.  
  
“Akyat na ko sa kwarto ko para masimulan ko na yung kanta. Ikaw din, bumalik ka na at matulog.”  
Tumango si Has at tumango rin siya pabalik. Naglakad na siya pabalik sa kanyang kwarto. Lumipas ang ilang sandal, napansin niyang sinusundan siya ni Has.  
  
“Ano ginagawa mo???”  
“Bumabalik sa kwarto? Pareho ata tayo ng pinupuntahan, siguro magkalapit lang kwarto naten.” Sagot ni Has, nakangiti.  
Umiling nalang si Salome at dumiretso sa kanyang kwarto.  
Bago pa niya mabuksan ng tuluyan ang kanyang pinto, narinig annaman niya si Has.  
  
“Preeeeee”Lumingon siya. Nakatayo si Has sa Pintuan ng kwarto sa tapat ng kay Salome. “Magkatapat pala tayo eh! Angas, pwede na kitang katukin araw-araw.”  
“Iihawin kita, sige.” Banta ni Salome.  
“Haha, di na po… pero kakatukin paren kita.”  
Inabot ni Salome ang bass axe niya at dali-daliang pumasok si Has sa kwarto nil ani Asterio, nakangisi parin, parang tanga.  
Nagbuntong hininga si Salome. _‘Nako, lagot. Dalawa na sila ni JJ._ ’ Inisip niya bago pumasok ng kwarto.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic dahil sa tula na sinend saken ni has kainis. Ilang oras na ko naghahanap ng tono para dito


End file.
